


friend in need, friend indeed

by retweet_this



Category: Pod Save America (RPF), Real News RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retweet_this/pseuds/retweet_this
Summary: “Congrats on recruiting Adam Entous. He made my life a living hell when I was the NSC spokesman. He’s a hell of a good reporter.” - pstw, 1/26/17





	friend in need, friend indeed

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @everyonewillsee and @threeblondeswithanxiety on tumblr for inspiring this

It’s out of the blue. Adam’s leaving when he sees Tommy sitting at the corner of the bar, all by himself. His drink’s empty and he’s just staring out into space. It’s weird, he’s never seen Tommy alone before – usually he’s got a whole group of friends with him, or at the very least, someone like Favreau. He looks. lonely.

Adam’s got an early morning. He really should be leaving. It’s getting late.

He walks up to Tommy and gives him a friendly smile. “This seat taken?”

“It is now,” Tommy replies. He inclines his head and Adam slides right into the empty stool beside him. He takes a moment to order another drink (right after he closed his tab, too) before looking over at him.

“So,” he says, as casually as possible, “what’s up?”

Tommy shrugs. “Not much.” He takes a long sip of his drink and doesn’t meet Adam’s eyes.

Oh boy. Adam can’t hide his chuckle. “You know, for a guy whose job it is to keep classified details from the public, you sure are bad at lying about your private life.”

“Those are two different things,” Tommy says with a slight huff, but the corners of his mouth are upturned. He sets his glass down and lets his face relax. “It’s complicated,” he settles on.

“Complicated,” Adam repeats. His drink arrives and he holds it with one hand, swirling it around a little before taking a drink. “If I say this is off the record, would that help?”

He gets a laugh at that, Tommy shakes his head and the grin stays on for a bit longer as he considers his drink. He turns back to Adam. “Why do you want to know? Are we, like… friends?” He says the word like it doesn’t mean what it actually means.

“To be fair,” Adam says, “I do spend more time with you than any of my actual friends.”

Tommy laughs again at that. He must be either really drunk or really lonely. Probably both. Adam watches him take another long drink and let out a sigh. “All right,” he says. “I’ll make a statement – one statement – about my life, and then we have to change the subject. Okay?”

“That sounds suspiciously like your briefing policy,” Adam hums, laughing when Tommy rolls his eyes. He nods. “Yeah, all right. What’s the statement?”

Tommy props his head up on his fist and doesn’t speak for a few moments. “I… I’m having some friend problems. Not with you,” he quickly adds.

Adam rolls his eyes. “Obviously not with me, we just now established we’re maybe friendly with each other.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t want to ruin that right after we tentatively established that relationship.” He finishes his drink and orders another one, straightening his back and gesturing to the TV in the corner. “So, do you like sports?”

“I can talk about sports,” Adam says. He orders another drink too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They end up making out in the back of a cab. Adam isn’t really sure how it happened. One minute, they’re inside and getting into a heated discussion about some sports thing and the next thing he knows, Tommy’s hands are cupping his face and they’re pressed together against the fabric seats and Adam doesn’t realize his glasses are askew until they’re sliding up his forehead and out of his face.

There’s something in the way Tommy kisses that feels distinctly off to Adam, and it’s not just the fact that they’re both pretty fucking drunk. (who makes out in the back of a taxi? well, apparently, the likes of them) His tongue moves in a weird way around his teeth, there’s something very noticeable about it and Adam’s pretty sure he could pin it down if he wanted to.

He slides his hand up Tommy’s thigh and Tommy’s fingers dig into the back of his head. He can save this mystery for later.

They jump when the horn goes off and it’s an awkward affair as they fumble for their wallets, “I’ll pay,” “no, you paid for drinks,” some hysterical laughter before they’re finally out and heading into – well, certainly not Adam’s apartment.

“This is your apartment?” Adam asks as they step inside.

Tommy nods. “That, or I stole someone’s keys at the bar.” They both laugh at that, alcohol still clear and present in their systems. Adam shrugs off his coat and throws it aside somewhere and he opens his mouth to ask – well, he’s not sure yet, he was gonna think of it as he went along but Tommy solves his problem for him by grabbing his face and kissing him again.

To be fair, he’s a lot better at it this time than before. Or, more likely, Adam’s just gotten used to it. He holds onto Tommy’s arm as he kicks off his shoes, back pressed against the wall as they make their way through the hallway.

Bedroom door’s open, luckily, and Adam nearly falls backwards through it until he’s saved by the bed. Tommy’s standing over him and he’s about to lean down when Adam raises a hand.

“Wait,” he says, quickly. He pulls off his glasses and sets them on the side table. “Okay, _now_ we can go back to it.”

“You’re a really meticulous guy, huh?” Tommy stifles a chuckle.

Adam just rolls his eyes. “Is this the first time you’ve met me?”

“No,” he says. He steps forward and tugs off his tie, letting it fall to the floor. “First time I’ve seen you in my bed, though.”

They keep going. Tommy’s straddling his hips and kissing the stubble on his jawline while Adam messes around with the buttons of his shirt without looking. He’s really gotten used to Tommy’s kissing, it actually feels kind of good now.

It’s when he’s finally removed his belt that Tommy suddenly lifts his head and groans, “Oh, _fuck_.” At Adam’s (understandably) confused expression, he elaborates. “I, uh, I don’t have any lube.”

Adam scoffs. “Seriously?” he shakes his head. “You bring a guy back to your apartment and then you tell him you don’t have any lube?”

“To be fair, I didn’t think I was gonna bring a guy to my apartment,” Tommy replies with a shrug.

He’s got a point there. Adam pulls his belt off anyway. “Well,” he says, “at the very least, maybe we could jerk each other off?”

Tommy rolls his eyes. He’s just in his undershirt now, freckles dusted over his skin and a very obvious dent sticking out of his unzipped pants. He leans back over Adam, resting a hand in between his thighs. “Every guy knows how to jerk off.”

“Even the New England boarding school ones?” Adam raises a brow, tone joking, and Tommy kisses him instead of answering.

One of his hands is set on the bed, right under Adam’s arm, while the other slides under the waistband of his underwear. He doesn’t miss a beat, doesn’t act awkward or fumble as he wraps his fingers around his dick. Long fingers, very nice fingers. This really isn’t his first time.

His mouth is still moving, cheek brushing against Adam’s stubble, he imagines his skin is turning a light shade of pink – maybe darker, just a little, since his whole body is a little pink now. Side effect of sex, right?

Tommy’s hand starts moving, suddenly, slow and measured strokes, and Adam stifles a gasp. Oh, he’s _definitely_ done this before. He’s way too focused for this to be his first time.

It takes Adam a bit to catch up. Admittedly, he’s not really a fuck-on-the-first-date kind of guy but hey, here he is, in someone else’s apartment with someone else’s hand on his dick. He can feel Tommy grinding against him, low moans escaping his lips, they grow louder once Adam finally picks up the pace and rubs his hand against him.

It’s messy. Adrenaline might’ve sobered them up a little but they’re still very much drunk, it’s hard to develop a consistent rhythm. Tommy’s lips start missing Adam’s mouth and he ends up making out with the side of his cheek before it occurs to Adam to move his head.

Tommy’s hair is short and there’s not much to grab but he doesn’t miss the way he sharply inhales when Adam’s nails scrape against his scalp and he thrusts his hips a little, jutting against Adam, his breath is uneven and panting and he sounds like he’s about to –

“ _Jon_ ,” he moans, and then his head tilts back and he’s spilling into Adam’s hand.

The thing is, Adam doesn’t even bat an eye. This isn’t at all surprising to him. Actually, a part of him might’ve known all along, somewhere between the drinks and the making out it all pieced together but he just forgot.

Tommy’s hand stills while he’s recovering and Adam has to jerk himself off the rest of the way, just a few short moments until he’s coming himself (not nearly as dramatically as Tommy – then again, New England boarding school boys are like that).

And then they’re just sitting there, side by side, arms brushing against each other as they catch their breath. Adam speaks first. “So,” he says, after a deep breath, “how long have you loved Favs for?” Tommy sits up quickly, sputtering for a few moments until Adam gives him a look, “You said ‘ _Jon_ ’ when you came.”

Tommy freezes, for a moment, then runs a hand through his hair as he lets out a long sigh. “Oh, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Adam chuckles. He’s definitely drunk. A sober him wouldn’t find any of this nearly as funny. He turns his head and looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand, squinting until he can see the illuminated numbers. It’s late. It’s _really_ late.

He looks back at Tommy. “Why don’t I make you a compromise this time?” he suggests. “You sit down with me and tell me all about your boyfriend troubles, and in the morning you make me breakfast so I’m not late for work.”

Tommy crosses his arms. “What do I get out of this?”

“A sympathetic ear and a shoulder to cry on?”

It takes a moment, Adam can see the whole thought process play on his face. And then, finally, Tommy sighs and says, “You know, Adam, if I ever have to leak anything to the press, I’m gonna think long and hard about whether or not I want to leak it to you.”

Adam laughs, genuinely, shaking his head and turning to his side as Tommy lies back down. He smiles and inclines his head. “Go on,” he hums. “Tell me all about Jon Favreau.”

He does and by the end of it, Adam might be a little in love with him too.


End file.
